


Kink

by echoist



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cybernetics, Ficlet, M/M, Nihon Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series ficlet - all has ended well, and Fay has gone home to Nihon with Kurogane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

  
        Ever since the little manjuu-bun had deserted them for its mistress, trying to communicate with Fay had been like Yama Country all over again. At times he suspected the mage of feigning ignorance on purpose, just to frustrate him, but this time -    


  
        “Oi, what are you staring at?” he snapped a little too forcefully, tired of the wizard's oddly unfocused stare as he stretched out a kink in his mechanical arm. He knew Fay blamed himself, knew he carried no small amount of guilt over the warrior's sacrifice on Celes. The look in his mismatched eyes – one golden, one blue – was neither remorse, nor the sadness that invaded after the kids returned to Clow, but instead playful and slightly embarrassed. The tatami gained a matched set of wrinkled kimonos before he understood exactly what the wizard wanted.    


  
        Kurogane supposed he couldn't have expected Fay to know the proper words for ... were there even words for that? Muscles clenched against the steelslick press of not quite human fingers and the wizard moaned beneath him, breathless. That single, perfect sound transcended any language and Kurogane didn't care if he ever heard another word again.    


 

 

  
9/13/2008  
  



End file.
